


Revolution

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Finding Life After All Of Your Friends Have Died, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Deaths, Mourning, Outer Space Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Maybe he could turn, maybe he could be more than empty space. Oneshot.
Kudos: 9





	Revolution

_Revolution_

Noun/ _a turn or rotation_

It's windy today. Not unusual for Station Square, of course. It doesn't really matter anyway. It's nothing like the calmness of Space.

I criss-cross my legs, as I sit there, staring out at the world around blankly.

Like it matters.

The humans I watch rarely need saving anymore- at least, not by me. The police need their work. At least that's what they told me.

I don't really care.

I continue watching these people- she would have loved them, for sure. Sometimes I imagine her, spinning around in the crowds, like some kind of circular orbit. She smiles at everyone with this smile that only she could wear, and it brightens her up like the sun.

But of course, she's not there. The last time I saw her was centuries ago.

I don't hold a grudge against them anymore, but I try to stay out of their way.

Some may still think I'm dangerous, I guess, because some of them avoid me like a black hole.

Too afraid of being sucked in to the darkness that hangs around me.

But I watch from a distance, keeping their lives as safe as I can. I don't need anything but a purpose and I have mine here.

It's just another day.

* * *

Honestly, I feel empty, sometimes.

Sometimes I wish I could bond with someone again.

* * *

It's been centuries since I saw them, too. Rouge, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles- any of them. Omega broke down long ago and no one could repair him.

Their lives burnt out like dying stars, shining until the end.

There are no stars left in my sky. But I remind myself that it's okay.

Silver will be born in a few years- fifty more I suppose.

I don't know if I'll become friends with him. I never spent much time with him when he visited from the future…but maybe I will befriend him. I don't know.

Sometimes I wonder if I could just teleport back to the past and visit them all again. Then I remind myself that ,in the end, I'll have to return here. It will hurt more than help me.

But it's alright.

* * *

To be honest I'm weary, empty, maybe even lonely.

But I love her memory more than it all, and I'll bear through it.

I cherish all of their memories because they meant the best for me. Even if it does hurt now.

The memories I have of them makes it all okay.

* * *

"Hello!" her face is bright and young- freckled and rather pale. Her strawberry- blonde hair falls into her face as she stops close to me, lips curled into a warm smile. Her eyes are large and green, full of life and love.

She stops by almost every day to speak to me- she genuinely wants to befriend me. I never really let her, because I don't want to draw her into a burden that she shouldn't have to carry.

I address her as politely as I can, though I try to keep reserved. She knows this, yet she comes back. It's heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time.

"Hello, Alice ."

She smiles all the more, and I carefully cherish her presence.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" she asks.

I nod.

"My family was talking about going down to the shore this evening. You are welcome to join us."

"That is kind, but I'm afraid I'll have to say no." It's what I always tell her.

She nods, understandingly. "Come over if you change your mind."

And then she walks off routinely.

I sigh to myself. I only wish I could…

She's told me about her family, her friends, her school, her hobbies. Yet, I remain a complete secret. All she knows is my name, because it's in her history books.

But I can't allow it. I know it only leads to despair. And not just for me, but for her.

* * *

I lie in bed and toss at night.

So many questions fill my mind- most frightening.

_Why can't I just move on? Why can't I just be mortal like them? Why can't I bond with anyone?_

Because I'm immortal. That's what I tell myself.

Because I am an empty space, and anyone could get lost involved with me. I didn't want that for anyone.

Or maybe I'm just being selfish. Too worried for my own skin.

I'm completely lost in my emptiness. In my self-destruction and pain.

It hurts.

* * *

"Good morning!" There she is again.

But how can I make her understand? How can I- if I don't even understand myself?

I don't respond this time, and continue staring at the sidewalk.

"Are you alright?" _No._

She comes closer, leans towards my seat on the bench.

_Don't involve her. Don't let her get pulled in._

"It-it's okay. I understand. I won't bother you again, sir."

As she begins to retreat, I look up; eyes wide in horror, ears pricked.

"Don't."

She stops walking, and I question why I didn't let her go.

I knew it. I knew it all along deep inside. The questions had gone on long enough, and I knew I had only been selfish and fearful.

Maria wouldn't want me to be afraid. They wouldn't want me to be afraid.

Why was it just now that I realize that only fear was holding me back? I want to laugh at myself. What did I possibly have to be afraid of anyway? I'm the Ultimate Lifeform.

Why can't I act like it?

This girl is bringing up change- much, much too quickly.

She comes back to me. "Huh?"

I blink at her, wondering if she'll leave again. She doesn't.

"Hello."

"Hi," she responds back, smiling like nothing had happened.

A silent moment passes, and my heart wavers between letting her in and leaving once and for all.

The emptiness is leaving, unable to hold together any longer. It's a revolution. A revelation. A change in orbit.

"What are you doing today?" I ask.

"Well, today I'm just going for a walk in the park…Would you like to come?" Her eyes twinkle like the stars, waiting for my response.

I stand and nod.

The revolution occurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Almost the entirety of this story was written at 5 miles into the atmosphere.


End file.
